Learning Who I really am
by AngelorDevil343
Summary: A regular teenage girl finds out how irregular she really is. please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Learning Who

Learning Who

I Really Am

Learning

Who I

Really

AmBy

Emma

Kinch

For All The Teachers Who Told Me I Had Potential and I Could Do Something More With My Life.

Thank you.

Preface

Toronto, Ontario, Canada 2004 June

"School's out" we all screamed as the final bell before summer began and as we were all saying goodbye to the forth grade. I packed my book bag as fast as I could so I could get home and let summer begin.

As I ran out of Albert A. public school toward my mom's car I sensed something was wrong. When I got to the car my senses were right my mom said as I opened the door "I really need to talk to you about something important. So please listen." All I could do was nod my head.

"Ok I don't really no how to start so I will just say it Lilly you…are…adopted you are not my daughter. But I am your mom." I thought of the words to say.

"Who is my mom?"

"I am your mom but I am not your mother" she said simply.

"Then who is my mother?" I was really pressing that question.

"We were never told." But the look on her face told me other wise.

"Ok" _I love her she is my mom_ I thought to myself _it doesn't matter_ "Can we get home?" Was the only other thing I could think to say.

When I got home I went straight to my room and cried. Then I knew from there on in, my life would never ever be the way it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_3 years later………_

Toronto, Ontario, Canada 2007 March

I was walking home with my friend Sarah and boyfriend Alec. "Bye Sarah" I yelled as she walked through her front door, Alec doesn't go to my school Hall Lake middle school so he always needs to know what is going on. "So do you have a lot of homework tonight?" Alec needing to know.

"Yea Ms. Wetly gave a 40 pound load today, and Mr. Timothy gave 20 more pounds."

"Ha I know what that is like." Alec said with a little chuckle. You see Alec used to go to Hall Lake but now he is in high school so he goes to Lawrence B. Bradley Secondary.

"Your lucky to be through it." I sighed. He took my hand and started walking to my house.

When we got to my house I sensed the weird feeling I had three years ago. "I really have to go." I said breaking away from our lip lock.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow." Alec said with a little frown.

"Bye" I said in my little cute way. As I walked into the house I yelled "Mom what is wrong? Just tell me!" she came out from the living room and said

"Remember three years ago when I told you about being adopted? Well you wanted to know who you mother is and I told you we didn't know…." I cut her off

"Is my mother here? " She continued,

"No sadly your mother died when you were only 5 but you brother is here. You don't have to see him if you don't want to." I was really excited

"I do I do I do I do I do"

My mom went in to the living room angain I think to talk to my brother but she told me to wait where I was so I did. Waiting seemed to take forever but then finally I heard a voice from the other room.

" Lilly, I have wanted to meet you for a long time." And then his face emerged. It was nobody I ever thought it would be it was Prince Edward. I burst out laughing,

"This," I said pointing at the prince, "would mean I am a Princess"

"Precisely" Edward replied in his perfect English accent.

"So my mother was Princess Amelia and my father is Prince Gorge?"

"Yes" my mom replied.

"So if Prince Gorge, Prince Edward and Prince Andrew all died right now I would be the rightful heir to the throne of England?"

"Yes. Lilly would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I really want to get to know you." Edward said.

"I loved to" I said politely.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I got into Edwards LIMO.

"Where ever you feel comfortable." He replied like a real gentleman.

"I don't really care."

"Yes you do."

"Places I go, you would be really over dressed." I said point to his designer suite.

"Where is a place you go with your Mom?"

"This place called House On The Hill. You look suitably dressed to go there."

"Then lets go there."

"There is the whole thing about you being a prince and all."

"You're a princess."

"But nobody knows that." I made this sly grin to prove my point.

"I see what you mean but it is no problem really."

"What are you going to do?"

"See if there is a back room or something."

"There is one for parties, I know because my boy… mhm… my friend Alec had a party there."

"That will be fine."

When we got to the restart I didn't really know what to do or say so I waited for Edward to talk first but I think he was lost in hi thoughts as well. I order a chicken potpie, which is the only thing I get there. It made me feel really bad when he order the steak and potatoes because that is a much nicer meal than chicken potpie. What made me feel even worse is that it is a Friday night and I usually go to Alec's house and I am blowing him off for this. To make things worse my best friend Sarah is in the middle of the restaurant with her family so all the way to the back room I had to hide behind or in front of Edward, which he thought was rather funny.

"So why were you hiding behind me in the main part of the restaurant?" he said with a slight smirk.

"I was hiding behind you because my best friend Sarah is in there and I didn't want her to know I know you till I tell her you are my brother."

"Why didn't you just tell her in there?"

"I didn't tell her because she would want to know everything and how long I have been keeping this a secret and talking on and on. Getting her into

That conservation right now would be rude to her parents and to you."

"Ok I understand."

Then he went back to eating and then an odd look came over his face "tell me if his is to personal," he paused took a deep breath then continued," do you have a boy friend?"

I sighed "yes" it was almost a whisper, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes" he said at an audible tone "what is his name?"

"Alec. What is hers?"

"Katie. Is he good enough for you?

"Getting a little too personal, for my liking."

"Sorry I get a little carried away you should ask Andrew sometime."

Then I thought to my self right I have another brother. I wonder what he is like?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter TwoChapter Two

As I walked to Sarah's house I was racking my brain trying to figure out what the heck I was going to tell her because I couldn't just be like "Hey Sarah guess what I am Princess Lilly Thorton" I know for a fact that if I did that she would totally freak out and probably tell the whole world!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey Lilly what is going on?"

"Hey Sarah I really need to you talk to about something."

"Sure anything."

"Ok but you have to swear on my life you won't tell A-NY-BO-DY," I said describing every single syllable.

"I swear on your life I will not tell anyone."

"OK so you know how I told you that I am adopted? Well I met … my biological brother."

"Really so what is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is … Edward…. Thorton."

"You mean the PRINCE?!"

"UH-HN"

"So that makes you a princess?!"

"YEP."

"Your brothers are really hot. Jack, Paul, Edward, and Andrew all four of the. All so HOT."

"Ew that is the grossest thing you have ever said in your entire life!"

"Lil it is just the truth."

"Conversation over!"

"Ok. So what is he like?"

"He is super nice and really cares about me. Last night we went to dinner it started out kind of weird, but once he got off the topic of my boyfriend, he told me that since he was twelve years old and I was three he has been e-mailing my mom so he could know everything and anything about me."

"Aw that is so nice. How old is he?" she said with this sly grin.

"Don't think about it he is twenty-two."

"So he is ONLY nine years older than me."

"Yea. He is ALSO my brother."

"Your dating Kristen's brother"

"First Kristen is not my best friend. Second Alec is a year old than me not NINE years older! Third what about Brook?"

"I guess I see your point."

"I knew you would considering you always do."

I knew the harder part was yet to come………telling Alec. As I walked to his house my whole body was shaking and I guess I got pretty pale because when I got to Alec's house he opened the door and he said, "What I wrong, you are as white as a ghost." That is some hello isn't it?

"Well there is something I have to tell you but I am sacred about how you are going to react."

"You never have to worry I will ALWAYS understand." There was lots of concern in his voice.

"I really don't think you will understand this time!"

"Lilly, look at me. No matter what it is I will ALWAYS, ALWAYS, understand. So please just tell me what the matter is."

"Ok. I met my biological brother…."

"How would that bother me?"

"Who he is and who I really am might bother you."

" What do you mean, "Who I really am"?"

" My biological name is Princess Lilly Thorton."

"So the girl I am madly in love with thought it would bother me that she is Princess. Lil that does not bother me at all it just proves how incredibly small the world is."

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"Babe not in the slightest bit. Why did you think it would?"

"Probably because when I told Jack and Paul they both totally freaked out."

"That is because they are Jack and Paul."

"That is very true. So we are fine?"

"Nothing was ever wrong."

"Ok I fell fine now."

"I can tell, your colour finally came back." He was laughing at me, but his joke was fine with me because if he is fine with who I really am he loves me more than I ever thought he did. Then I kissed him just for loving me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3_Chapter Three_

On Monday morning I woke up at the usual time but I had yet another sleepless night. I wouldn't stop thinking why hadn't my father come to tell me who I really am. Then I figured if he didn't want to know me I do not want to know him at all. When I was leaving to walk to school Edward caught me totally off guard considering when I walked out my back door and opened my gate there he was in yet another designer suite leaning on his limo.

"Thought I would give you a ride to school today." Chuckling at my look I am guessing.

"Sure I just need you to drop me off a block and a half away as not to create a scene for everyone to look at and then I will be bugged with questions for the rest of the day like "why were you coming to school in a limo?" "Did your mom get remarried and the man is trying to by your love?" " Who was in the limo with you?" "Did your family win the lottery?" I think you get the point"

"Dropping you off a couple blocks away sounds fair. Before you get in I would like to introduce you to your other brother Andrew."

"Hi Lilly." I heard as Andrew emerged from the car.

"Nice to meet you." I replied. After that there was a lot of silence finally Edward said 'time to get this young princess to school." I laughed and then jumped into the limo because if I were late one more time I swear Mr. Walsh my homeroom teacher would kill me.

When we got to the school the driver didn't stop enough for people not to see the limo. So I cut it as close as I could to the beginning of homeroom as not to have to answer a million questions so I walked right in to class as the second bell rang and Mr. Walsh was yelling for everyone to be quiet and when I walked in to the room in the meanest tone I have ever heard he said " nice of Miss. Nesting to finally join us." I was about to correct him but then I realized that only my best friend Sarah knew that my real last name was Thornton so I apologized "sorry I cut it so close Mr. Walsh." I hope it sounded secncire because I really didn't mean

"Sure Miss nesting please just sit down." As I sat down next to Sarah I rolled my eyes. Then she shoved a note in to my hand it read:

So how did Alec take it?

Take what?

You being royal and all?

He took it all too well.

Really?

Yea he really understood.

Did it bother him at all?

Not in the slightest bit he said, "it just shows how incredibly small the world can be." Then we made out for about half an hour till my mom called.

God I wish he were my boy friend. You my friend are the luckiest girl in the universe.

Sarah I think you are being just a little over dramatic.

Lilly Thornton I am not kidding around.

Yes you a… Just then Mr. Walsh looked up and yells "Lilly and Sarah I there something you would like to share with the rest of us?"

"No Mr. Walsh." We replied in unison.

RING, RING, RING

We are all getting up to leave and Sarah is laughing her head off and finally says "Saved by the bell I guess"

"Literally" I say with a little giggle.

"Come on Lilly' we can't be late for English today."

" I KNOW"

On the way to English class my arch nemesis Katie bumped into me "Sorry Lilly didn't see you," I know that apology is a load of bull," I have a question for you Why the hell did you come to school in a SRETCH LIMO?"

"Probably because I FELT LIKE IT. Anymore of the "questions"?" and like that she stormed down the hall knowing that once again I had won the last word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4Chapter Four

By the time lunch came around I was ready to go home. I swear every single minute somebody else was asking why was I in a limo this morning. I was glade it was Monday because every Monday Sarah and I skipped school with Alec and Brook (Sarah's boyfriend) and went to Sarah' house. Every Monday Sarah and I left right a 1:00 when 1st afternoon class started and we get beck for end of day homeroom so they can take attendance again. Today was the one time I have never felt guilty for skipping and today from Sarah's house I called the school pretending to be my mother saying that I came home at lunch and I was very sick. And Sarah doesn't really care so she didn't bother to call. Today I was just glade to be cuddled next to Alec on Sarah's couch watching the movie _When A Stranger Calls _which is a great movie to have an excuse to cuddle closer to Alec.

When we started the movie he started whispering in my ear he said " Lil' I can tell something is wrong so please just take me out of my misery."

"Nothing's wrong I just had a bad day."

"What made it so bad?"

"Edward gave me a ride this morning."

"What is so bad about that?"

"He dropped me off in a limo"

" I can see how that could make your day go bad."

Instead of answering I just turned around and kissed him then whispered "you are the most understanding guy in the world so that makes me the luckiest girl in the universe." But before he could answer I kissed him again then turned around to watch the movie.

Later I was walking home Alec had to leave early so I was walking home alone. Which was good because it gave me time to think I need to tell people at school because then people can finally stop bugging me but how? I thought all the way home and then remembered we had a biography assignment so I decided to do it on my father.

The next day in English class I said that I was done my biography assignment and I know it is early but I was wondering if I could read it to the class. When Ms. Wetly said, " Class Ms. Nesting has finally decided to hand something not just on time but ALSO early so please give Lilly your full attention."

I started by taking a deep breath then began reading " I decided to do my biography on Prince Gorge The Second. Prince Gorge was always royal he was born royal unlike his wife Princess Amelia who sadly died in 1999 but before she died they gave birth to some children Prince Edward born in 1985 then Prince Andrew born in 1988 but I know something most other humans don't know. Five years before in 1994 Princess Amelia gave birth to a little baby girl who was named Lilly but Princess Amelia and Prince Gorge wanted that little baby girl to have a normal childhood so they put her up for adoption and then she took on the last name Nesting," after I said that the just had blank expressions on there faces, " so today I brought a guest for you," I said running toward the door, "he is my brother Prince Edward and he will answer any questions for you."

"Hello" Edward said " thank you for having me. Does anyone have any questions?"

Only person who stuck up there hand was Eric who was a kid who questioned everything. "How much did she pay you to act like her brother?"

"She didn't have to pay me anything because I was doing a favour for my little sister." He said smiling at me.

Ms. Wetly but in then " I am So sorry to interrupt but we really have to get class started so I would like to that his highness for coming in and lets give Lilly a round of applause for her very informational biography about her Father."

Everyone clapped and then Ms. Wetly let me talk to my brother for a couple of minutes out in the hall.

"Lilly I am proud of you to be brave enough to stand in front of that class room and tell them who you really are."

"It had to be done now that will spread by lunch and then I can go back to living my life and hearing about my life and in a couple of months I am starting high school then I will be hearing the same stuff I heard here but by the time I graduate this should be all died down."

"I am still really proud."

"Thanks. I have to get back to class but you can pick me up after school."

"Ok I will see you then."

"Bye"

When I slipped back into class Sarah gave me a thumbs up and I sat down next to her and finally whispered " can you say after lunch that I went home feeling really sick I just can't hear people talking about me for the rest of the day."

"Sure no problem."

"That," I said pointing at her, "is why you are my best friend"

When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and ran out side with my cell phone and called up Andrew "Hello" I heard on the other end.

"Hey Andrew it is me Lilly can you get your fancy sports car and meet me a block away from school?"

"Sure I will be there in five minutes."

"See you then" then I hung up the phone to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter FiveChapter Five

By the time Andrew got there second period was almost over but I could finally see his car rolling down the street.

"What in gods name took you so long?" I complained as I jumped into the car. As he pulled away from the school. "It is a thing called rush hour. By the way Hello to you to Lilly."

"Hello Andrew. How has your day so far been?"

"Pretty rotten because I found out my favourite little sister asked our other brother to come to the school to prove it to the class you were royal instead of me."

"I am sorry but when I thought of the idea Edward called right after and from impulse I asked him not even thinking about you. Also in my defence I met him first!"

"I guess that is true."

"Exactly. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know did you have breakfast this morning?"

"I don't think a glass of water counts. But I was running late."

"Then lets go get breakfast because I haven't had any either."

"Ok"

Our breakfast was great not just because of the food but also the conversation. I never really have talked to Andrew without Edward being there so it was nice to get to know Andrew a bit more. I learned so many things about him that he goes to Oxford university for English and I never knew he was really funny but it turns out he is. He learned a lot about me to like that I have a boyfriend, who my best friend is and how we met which is quite a funny story in the first grade we hated each other called each other names and one day we were put in a reading group together and we did not get along. So the teacher kept us in from recess and we had to tell her why we hated each other so much. When she asked Sarah she said "I don't know why I don't like her she doesn't like me." Then I yelled, "No she doesn't like me." Then we burst out laughing and we have been best friends since.

When I told Andrew that story he laughed, " That shows how funny little kids are."

"I know we didn't even know why we hated each other then one second like world shifted and we were best friends. It was kind of strange but she is a really good friend. Were are blood sisters you know?"

"Your blood … what?"

"Blood sisters is when to girls make their finger or anywhere bleed and then you touch their fingers together and then your blood is in side that person until they die. What you don't do that over in England?"

"No what if that other person has aids or something?"

"I don't think when you are ten years old you know about aids."

"I guess. So you are part Sarah and Sarah is Part Lilly?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

After that we talked about anything and everything. It was nice. When we were done we went back to his hotel room and just hung out. I was on Andrews computer and Edward called I was yelling in a whisper "tell him I called and got sick and went home so I don't need a ride home after school. But I am not here." Andrew just nodded like he totally understood why I didn't want Edward to know I was there so he told him what I told him to tell then hung up. " Yea Edward doesn't really get the whole skipping school thing."

"That's what I figured why do you think I called you?" then we both started laughing and from there on in the day just flew by.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six Chapter Six

All I heard were shouts behind me "Oh My Gosh Bye Lilly Have a Nice March Break!" I turned around and shrieked "By Sarah I will miss you so much I have never spent more than a day away from you What am I going to do?"

"Pack me in your suite case!"

"Ha, ha, ha I am rolling on the floor laughing. But seriously I will miss you like crazy."

"I will miss you too!'

"Sarah I really have to get going."

"Ok Love You! Have fun in Mexico!"

"I will bring you back something special!"

"You better" was all I heard as I ran down the hall to the doors to find Edward waiting by his car for me. "Hi" I yelled from across the road.

"Hey! How was you day?"

"Pretty Good. Are you all packed? Because I am and I need a finale goodbye from Alec."

"No Andrew nor I are packed so I will drop you at his house then go get your suit case then can you get Andrew to pick you up?"

"Yea but can you just drop me off at his school because he has soccer practice today?"

"Sure all I need is you to tell me the way to get there."

"That is easy, take a left up here than the first right go straight then you are there."

"Ok."

When we arrived at the school I hopped out of the car and yelled "I will see you in a bit. Bye" as I ran to the stands to watch Alec practice he saw me smiled and waved then went back to playing soccer. It is kind of weird being there because all of his team mates elbowed each other then pointed at me and whistled but Alec just shook his head at all of them and mouthed "sorry" at me I just shrugged.

His practice wasn't that long today which was a relief. I made my way off the bleachers and when I jumped off the last row I didn't realize Alec was there and he caught me as I jumped and kissed me then we heard a round of whistles I just laughed.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Alec asked curiously.

"It is the privet royal jet if I am late then they will wait. You look really sexy all sweaty."

"I know" he replied all smug.

"You are SO funny."

"Your just sexy 24/7."

"You could say that." After that we kissed a bit more then he went and changed then came back out and he started walking toward his house.

"They knew who you were you know?"

"Who the guys on the team?"

"Yea your royalty has spread through the high school. When I walked in the locker room Hunter was saying "I'd smack that." When I heard him I punched and said don't talk about my girl like that. He was al like "yo I was just kidding" he is going to have some shiner tomorrow."

"You are so sweet." And we kissed all the way to his house then I finally called Andrew and we said our goodbyes and then Andrew came I got in the car and really didn't want to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven Chapter Seven

"Lilly wake up we are there." Andrew whispered into my ear. It had to be midnight.

"How did I get off the plane?"

"I carried you hope you don't mind but you were in a pretty deep sleep."

"That is ok" I said sitting up I felt so dizzy.

"Need a hand?" I heard Edward's voice.

"Yes please." Edward helped me to my room where I just completely flopped on to the bed with out changing and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at like 6:30 because of how much I had slept the day before and it is also the time I get up everyday. So I went to the breakfast buffet to have some breakfast.

It was unlike any meal I had ever had it had food from all over the world. With names I have never heard of but they sure were delicious.

When I went back to my room I pulled on my Corona bikini that my aunt had brought for Mexico the year before. Also I pout on my aviators and the Corona cowboy hat my brother Paul got me for my birthday. Then finally pulled on my halter dress. Then I went in to Edward's suite to tell him I was going down to the beach to read.

I let my self in with the key he gave me the night before and yelled "Edward wake you ass up it is like 9:00."

"Lilly?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Ok I am getting up."

"Good" I didn't think he would come out of his room in his boxers but he did I just blinked to make sure I was not just imaging it and surely I was not. He walked right up to me and said, "What in the world are you wearing?"

"I could say the same thing."

"This is embarrassing I thought I pulled on shorts and a t-shirt."

"I have had those days."

"Me too. Ha. As you can tell."

"I'll be down on the beach. See you when you are less tired."

"See you then."

As I made my way to the beach I thought how I wished Alec were here with me. Or just someone I have known for a long time. That was when I noticed my friend Jeremy (who was my brother Paul's friend who I had known my entire life) on the beach playing Frisbee with his brother Nathan so I ran up behind him jumped on his back and kissed his cheek "Hi Jerry."

"Lilly? Lilly, I think you want to go swimming!"

"Jeremy Don't STOP I don't want to go swimming." I was shrieking at the top of my lungs as he hooked his arms under my legs and started carrying me towards the ocean.

"But Lilly I know how much you love the water." And then he did it he just dropped me into the water but I grabbe d his wrist and pulled him down with me. As I sputtered out of the water I yelled "Jeremy Night you are a dead man walking."

"Aw is Alec going to kick my ass too." Making fun of Alec because he is on his soccer team so he probably saw Alec punch Hunter Yesterday.

"Not Alec ME." I said as I pushed him under laughing. When he came up he picked me up and carried me up the beach to where I left my bag put me on my feet and said "Good to see you Quirky."

"I think you are the only person in the world that calls me that it is so weird."

"The thing is you are really quirky.'

"I guess that is true."

"By the way nice bathing suit I love Corona."

"Really I do too."

"Really I could never tell." He said rolling his eyes and hitting the edge of my cowboy hat.

"Hey it was a gift from Paul."

"Figures."

"At least he didn't give me a video game again at least this kind of came for the heart."

Off in the distance I can see Andrew coming down to the beach in his surf shorts and nothing else and he is getting a lot of attention from every girl he walked by. "What up Lilly." He yelled as he walked into shouting distance from me. I was feeling really awkward because a Prince was calling to me so I just waved then grabbed Jeremy's hand the pulled him running into the ocean again then he said "So what you aren't going to introduce me to him."

"No I rather not have him yell at me from half way across the beach so I am not going to talk to him."

'Ok I will introduce myself right now and then tell him you are not talking to him."

"Be my guest." Then all I saw was Jeremy grab a towel the he ran up to my brother and as I ran after him I heard him saying, "hey you must have seen me with Lilly earlier so I thought that I would introduce myself because Lilly won't because she is mad at you. So I am Jeremy Night I have know Lilly since she was in dippers, I am friends with her brother Paul"

"Hey man I'm Lilly's brother Andrew." Andrew stuck out his hand and after they shook hands Andrew got up and said "Hey Lil' why are you mad at me?" I just shrugged my shoulders. Then he came up next to me put his arm around me kissed the top of my head and said "As your big brother I am really sorry for whatever I did."

"Ok I guess I forgive you." I said kissing his forehead then took his wrist and pulled him down the beach to the ocean then into the water. "What was that for?" he said laughing and pushing me under. "For fun." I said laughing just as hard.

"So your friend Jeremy did you and him date?" Andrew asked going off on a totally different subject.

"Yea when I was 12 and he was 14 then we broke up just after he turned 15 then on my 13th birthday Alec and I started going out. Why?"

"Just the way he is looking at you gives me the feeling that maybe he is not over you."

"I think it is more or less who I am with and what I am wearing."

"Lilly trust me he is looking at you the way I look at my girlfriend like I am an idiot in love and she will never notice."

"Ok so you think he is an idiot in love with me?"

"Yea Lilly maybe you don't notice because you are set on you two being friends but look in his eyes and not how you normally do but really look and then you will see how much he is in love with you." I was surprised but that last line because Edward was normally the insightful one.

"Alright Andrew I will really look into his eyes later today."

"Hope you find out the truth." Then he ran up took MY towel and started to flirt with some girl. I walked over to Jeremy and said "I really wish he could just act normal for like one minute."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a minute ago he was talking to me like a prince not a brother."

"Poor you." Jeremy said with a laugh and then left to get us something to drink.


End file.
